disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
DC Cheats
DC Cheats There is yet to be a reason why Disney Create has cheats on it's painters. The most likely reason is for testing. All of these cheats can be used by typing in commands on your keyboard. Note that all of these cheats will only work on any painter & the stamp painter. They DO NOT show up in comic creators, flipboks, etc. Test these cheats out on your painter and see what happens! Pens Letter commands #Press V for a vine pen #Shift Key + F, X, or P is a sparkly fairy pen #Shift Key + C is a neon pen #Shift Key + B is a thin pen that gets thicker at the end with a white dot #Shift Key + M creates really odd large shapes #Shift Key + R is a ribbion pen #Control + H is a pen that creates multiple dots that fade at the end Number Commands Note that these cheats do not work when using the right keypad #1-2-9 gives you pens already available #3 gives you an electric water pen #4 gives you a pen that adds shine to the lines #5 is spray can but pen form #6 adds another color to the pen & shine #8 is a yellow transparentish pen #0 is a rainbow pen #Shift Key + 1 is a pixel pen that glows after you let go of the line #Shift Key + 2 is a shiny pen that adds sparkles after you let go #Shift + 3 is already available #Shift Key + 4 is a very bright neon pen #Shift Key + 5 (or 6,7) is a pixel pen #Shift Key + 8 (or 9,0) is a thicker pixel pen. Warp Editor When in any painter press the letter "W" on your keyboard to bring up the warp painter. The warp painter has various options for you to edit your pen with. To turn it off press Shift + W Other Cheats #Pressing Control + S or L will bring up the download option (shortcut) #Pressing Control + A will grab the entire picture. #Pressing control and Z (command (⌘) and Z on Macs) at the same time will automatically undo your last action, while control and Y will redo. #Pressing the number keys 1-5 in the Flipbook creator will allow you to choose from five different background colors. 1 - default white, 2 - black, 3 - red, 4 - green, and 5 - blue. It should be noted that there are nine other background colors to choose from, which can be found in the backgrounds tab. #Selecting a stroke with the hand tool and pressing the backspace, delete, or X button will delete the entire stroke. This is a good alternative to the eraser, which occasionally will only delete part of the stroke. #Keep a drawing open on the painter, then log out of your account and into a different account, then you can save the same drawing onto two accounts or more. (make sure you save on both accounts) #On the dot BG, after you fill in, draw a square (like the purple one shown). Then, choose another color, and press the dot with the fill bucket... it fills in the dot, only on the square #Pressing Ctrl (or Cmd on a Mac) + Click while on the fill bucket tool will fill in the entire background, not just one part. #Whenever you press "open", and draw then press "undo" (Or ctrl v) Sometimes it gets rid of lines you already made previously. This is very annoying, but a way around this is to highlight your whole drawing at press ctrl c then press new, then press ctrl v. Continue drawing and it will not do it anymore. Cheats found by multiple DC artists, If you have a new cheat that has NOT been added (check if it has) then please do add it under the correct category! Keyboard Shortcuts Pressing the "P" key will automatically select whatever pen you are using. Pressing "H" will bring up the hand tool. Pressing "D" will bring up the color dropper tool. Pressing "F" will bring up the fill bucket tool. Pressing "S" will bring up the stamp tool. Pressing "E" will bring up the eraser tool. Pressing "M" will bring up the magnifying glass tool.